


Bored on Watch

by m7storyteller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on watch at the Greene farm, Buffy and Dawn take the time to cast their fellow survivors in one of their favorite shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored on Watch

"Rick is Mal.", Dawn says, from where they're lying on of Dale's RV, on watch, "And for clarity's sake, Lori's Inara."  
  
"Agreed.", Buffy nodded her head, "Daryl's Jayne."  
  
Dawn giggled, "Totally Jayne, only Daryl's way hotter than Jayne."  
  
"I don't know about that.", Buffy replied, "Jayne Cobb wasn't bad looking."  
  
"But Jayne was a fictional character, Buffy, and Daryl Dixon isn't.", Dawn said, fully prepared to defend her on-going crush on the crossbow toting, motorcycle riding red-neck who stole the young Summers' heart upon their first meeting.  
  
Buffy sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win that one, "Okay, okay, Kaylee?"  
  
"Everything's shiny, cap'n.", Dawn grinned at her, "You're River, obviously."  
  
"Obviously.", Buffy stared at the group that was milling around camp, "Who we got left?  Shepherd Book, Simon, Wash and Zoe, right?"  
  
"Yep.", Dawn nodded her head, "Glenn's Wash."  
  
"Then that would make Maggie Zoe.", Buffy agreed, "Dale's Shepherd Book."  
  
"Without the hair.", Dawn said, "Though he's getting quite scruffy, isn't he?"  
  
"It's adorable on him.", Buffy sighed, "So that leaves us with Simon."  
  
Dawn nodded her head, "Yeah, it do."  
  
"Shane?", Buffy asked, before both of them shook their heads, "No."  
  
"Hershel?", Dawn asked, "I mean he's older, but he's also a doctor."  
   
Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "I can live with that.", she looked at Dawn, "The zombies are the reavers."  
  
"And we're on Serenity.", Dawn sighed, lovingly patting Dale's RV, as they rolled over, "So, Farscape?"  
  
"Only if I can be Aeryn.", Buffy said, slipping on her sunglasses.


End file.
